Kaoru's Sister
by caelestis-wolf
Summary: It's about Kaoru's older sister from Shanghai.
1. Default Chapter

Hey finnaly got to fixing the stuff you guys said I should change! It's a miracle! It's the end of the world!!! APOCALYPSE!!!!! Run for your life!!!(last time I did something unexpected the twin towers fell) Anyway, I did do the second and third chapters but they're all on the laptop that doesn't work. And since I highly doubt that piece of junk(can't say more or i'll have to pull up the rating) will ever work again, those chapters are lost. &#&$ did I trust that piece of #!! ::sighs:: I'm working on the next chapter. Oh, and thanks for reviewing!!!!!

I know I shouldn't start this without finishing my other fic, but my muse just wouldn't let go. Oh, by the way, if anybody knows how to say little sister in Japanese, please leave me a review telling what it is, I'd really appreciate it.

a.n. means author's notes.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. Watsuki-sama and some other people and companies do. So don't sue!

Title: Kaoru's sister.

It was a typical day at the Kamiya dojo. Kenshin was doing the laundry; Kaoru and Yahiko were in the Dojo practicing. It was almost lunch time so Sano was bound to show up any minute.

"Kaoru-dono it's almost lunch time, that it is. I think I'll start preparing lunch."

"Sure Kenshin! Whatever you say!"

"Hey busu! You better pay attention if you don't want to get hurt!"

Sano was walking into the front gate of the Kamiya residence when he saw some lady standing there, staring.

"Hey Jou-chan, what's for lunch?" asked Sano passing by her and walking into the Kamiya dojo.

"Sano just in time for lunch." said Kaoru a little annoyed.

Sano just stared at her. Then he walked back and looked at the lady he confused with Jou-chan. She looked just like her, except that she had a Chinese red dress, her hair was up in a bun, she was a little taller, was wearing lipstick and had no bangs. Then he looked at Kaoru.

"I gotta stop drinking in the morning." muttered Sano, and sat down at the table.

"What's up with Sano?" asked Yahiko.

"I don't know. Maybe he has a bad hangover." said Kaoru.

Then Kenshin started serving lunch while he noticed Sano.

"Hey Sano, why so quiet?" asked Kenshin as cheerful as ever.

"I'm seeing double."

"You mean your seeing two of me?" asked Yahiko.

"No, I'm just seeing two Jou-chan's. I don't get it though; I only had a lil sake this morning. That's not enough to get me drunk." said Sano sounding perplexed.

"Why on earth would you wanna see two uglies? One's bad enough!" said Yahiko, and got a good whack on the head for it.

"There's someone outside, that there is." said Kenshin sensing someone outside.

"I'll go see who it is." said Kaoru standing up and walking outside. When she saw who was outside she screamed. The guys came running to her side (a.n.kinda like faithful puppies).

"What's wrongs!" they all ask at the same time.

"It's been a while." said the Kaoru look alike.

"Onee-chan."

"What?!?!" all the guys say at the same time.


	2. Kaoru's older sister Kaede

**Kaoru's older sister Kaede.**

"Nee-chan!" Kaoru yells and runs towards her look alike and hugs her.

"Nice to see you too, Kao-chan." says the look alike hugging her back.

"Nee-chan! You mean Busu has an older sister! As if one weren't bad enough." said Yahiko whispering the last part.

"I heard that!" yelled Kaoru.

"Kao-chan, who are these people? The little one must be your student, but who are the other two?"

"Who ya callin' lil'!"

"Well, aren't you a feisty one. Let me guess, the red headed lady is your maid? And the spiky haired one is your lover?"

"Maid?" sighed Kenshin resignedly.

"Lo-lover!" stuttered Sano.

"Maid! Nee-chan! Kenshins a man! And there's no way in hell that rooster head is my lover!"

"Oh my! I'm so sorry sir! I thought you were a-oh never mind. He's not your lover? Then what is he? Did you hire him for heavy lifting or something?" she asked, quick to change the subject.

"Don't worry about it. My name is Himura Kenshin, this is Sagara Sanosuke and Myojin Yahiko. I'm kinda used to it by now." introduced Kenshin, muttering the last part under his breath.

"I'm Kaoru's older sister, Kaede."

"Why didn't you tell us you had a sister Jou-chan?" asked Sano.

"It just never came up. Kaede, what are you doing here? You haven't come to visit ever since you got married. " said Kaoru.

"What? Can't an older sister come and check up on her lil' sis once in a while? Aren't you happy to see me Kao-chan?"

"Of course I'm happy to see you!"

"Great, then let's all go inside. A trip from China to Japan isn't easy you know, and I'm tired. You can tell me how your life has been going over a cup of tea and maybe later I'll tell you mine."

-

I doubt you guy's don't know what these already but just in case. I hated it when I started reading fanfiction that people wouldn't put the meanings of the words.

Busu- ugly

Nee-chan- older sister

Kao-chan- Kaede's nickname for Kaoru

Jou-chan- lil' missy

Author's notes: It's a miracle! I finally updated! I actually already had this written a long, long time ago. But the laptop battery got messed up and is still messed up so I lost everything I wrote before. I think I had two chapters written too! and after that school has kept me so busy! I know thats not really an excuse, but what can I say? I'm really, really SORRY! what really gets me is that the chapters were very diferent than from what i have now.


	3. Sanosuke impotent!

Chapter 3 

Kenshin was preparing tea for everyone, while musing on how much Kaoru and Kaede looked alike. "They're definitely sisters. That's for sure." He then proceeded to take the tea to the table where Kaoru, Kaede, Yahiko and Sano were.

"Here's your tea."

"Why thank you Kenshin." _'He's so polite, making tea for us and everything. Now I feel really bad about confusing him with a woman.'_ "So, how's Tae been doing? Did she finally decide to take over the Akabeko?"

"Yes, and it's thriving like never before. She's a great business woman."

"I always knew she had it in her. She just had to get over the fact that she's a woman and not to mention the fact that she's really shy too."

"We should go to the Akabeko for dinner tonight! I'm sure Tae would just love to see you again!" said Kaoru excitedly.

"You know Tae?" asked Yahiko.

"Yeah, she was my partner in crime. We were best friends when we were little, always getting into trouble. Her Dad hated me." said Kaede sounding very proud of herself.

"Yeah, I remember how he always said you were a bad influence on her." said Kaoru remembering. "I remember that one time she fell into the well, because you were trying to climb down it. And since you were always lying to her Dad he wouldn't believe you when you told him."

"Yeah, good times." said Kaede with a nostalgic smile on her lips.

"Then it's settled! We're going to the Akabeko tonight!" said Sano happily.

Later on at the Akabeko

"Welcome to the Akabeko, I'm Tsubame and I'll be you server for tonight. Oh Kaoru it's you. I like your Chinese dress. It's very pretty. You should wear it more often." said Tsubame smiling at Kaede confusing her with Kaoru.

"Oh, uh, why thank you."

"Come on, I'll take you to your table."

At The Table

"Was that Tae's Daughter?" asked Kaede.

"No, that's Tsubame, she works here, but isn't Tae's daughter. Tae's not married." answered Yahiko.

"Oh, I see." said Kaede with a knowing smile on her lips. "What's Tsubame like?"

"She's pretty quiet, but can be really brave sometimes. And-" Yahiko just kept rambling on and on about Tsubame, while Kaede's knowing smile only got bigger.

"You really like Tsubame, don't you?" said Kaede interrupting Yahiko after a while.

"Who really likes me?" asked Tsubame bringing tea.

"No one! I mean, everyone-I mean-do you need help with that?" asked Yahiko blushing, and getting up to help her with the tea.

"Thank you Yahiko." said Tsubame blushing, and then notices there are two Kaoru's. '_I think I've been in the kitchen too long. I'm seeing double.'_ "So what will you be ordering?"

"The usual." said Sano.

"And could you please call Tae Tsubame-chan?" asked the Kaoru wearing a kimono.

"Sure no problem." says Tsubame walking away._ 'I have to ask Tae-san for a brake later on.'_

"Poor Tsubame-chan. She looked confused. Probably thinks she's been working too hard." said Sano.

"Yes, that it seems." said Kenshin.

"Sano, I hope you don't mind if I hide behind you. I want to surprise Tae." says Kaede hiding behind Sano.

"Not at all."

"Hello everyone. Is there something you wanted to tell me?"

Just then Kaede jumps out from behind Sano and yells "Surprise!" Tae looked like she was about to have a heart attack. She looked like she'd seen a ghost.

"Is that really you…? Kaede?"

"In the flesh." said Kaede smiling, walking over to Tae.

"Kaede! Your back! I haven't seen you since you got married!" said Tae hugging Kaede.

"I know! It's so good to see you Tae! I missed you so much!"

"Me too!"

"How's Sae?"

"She's doing just fine."

"Now tell me, how's that Father of yours doing? Still alive?"

"Alive and rearing to go. He just can't seem to get over the fact that his old, he's still in denial after all these years." said Tae.

"Hahaha, can you sit with us and have dinner?"

"I'm not really sure. The Akabeko is so full tonight."

"Come on Tae, we haven't all been together ever since Kaede got married. Just this once?" said Kaoru.

"Well, why not. After all, this is a special occasion." said Tae smiling.

"Here's your food." said Tsubame coming with they're meal.

"How's your husband?" asked Tae.

"Who knows? Haven't seen him since the wedding day." Kaede said casually while sipping her tea.

"What! But I thought you got pregnant and had a son!" exclaimed Tae confused, causing Kaede to choke and spit out her tea.

"S-son! Me! Who told you that!"

"There was a letter in the mail saying you had given birth to a healthy baby boy. Kaoru brought it over." said a confused Tae.

"Oh yeah! I remember that letter. It was very formal, definitely not written by you." said Kaoru with a thoughtful look on her face.

"WHAT! I'm still a virgin! How can I get pregnant if I'm a virgin! It must have been that witch, the old hag! I should've known she'd try and pull a stunt like this." Kaede said suspiciously.

"You're a virgin?" asked Sano.

Everyone just stared at him.

"What? She's a married woman and pretty good-looking and a virgin, you know how weird that is?"

"What Sano is trying to say is, that um- he doesn't mean to be rude or anything that's just the way he is- but what he's trying to say is-" said Kenshin trying to fix Sano's mistake when he was interrupted by(a.n. guess who?) Sano.

"That your husband must be impotent. That's why you haven't seen him since your wedding day! It's gotta be pretty embarrassing for him. I know it would be for me."

"Hah! I knew there was reason why you acted so macho all the time! It's because you're impotent!" accused Megumi pointing a finger at him.

"WHAT! ME! Impotent! Are you insane! Haven't you ever heard that it's rude to come to a dinner uninvited!" said Sano.

"Are you listening to yourself? Maybe you should take some of your own advice. You're the king of freeloading!"

"So the truth is finally out Sano! Your impotent!" said Yahiko smiling an evil smile.

"You lil' brat! You know it's not me we're talking about!"

"Maa, maa," said Kenshin trying to calm them down.

"Oh Ken-san! You must be soo ashamed of yourself! Don't worry, that's a perfectly normal thing. It happens to a lot of men nowadays. You'd be shocked to hear how many men come to me asking for help. There's absolutely no reason to feel ashamed about it."

'_How did this go from Kaede's husband to sessha?'_ thought poor Kenshin when Kaede took a deep breath and cleared her throat. Everyone then turned to look at her.

"Hello, I'm Kaede, Kaoru's older sister."

Well, that's it for today. Four pages yay! Hope ya like it. If you do like it, review, if you don't review and tell me. If you love it review and tell me. If you hate it review and tell me. But tell me why you hate or why you love it or what parts you liked and why. Constructive criticism is very appreciated. And if you just wanna review to support and don't want to really analyze my fic all that much then just review. You could simply say you just like it too.


End file.
